All for Family
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Calleigh has spent the last three years trying to cope with Tim's death and raise two kids. It's not really working. Now, Horatio is revealing some information and a new case has every CSI on the day shift on edge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

S/C---------

"Calleigh, come on! H wanted us there ten minutes ago! Traffic is going to be horrendous now that the bridge is out!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled downstairs. Tim sighed and let Ashley, the babysitter in.

"So I saw everything on the news." she said as they walked into the living room. "You gonna be gone long?"

"Yeah most likely." Tim nodded. "Calleigh!"

"I'm right here. You don't have to shout." she said. "Ashley I'm sorry about this. We expected to be on vacation today."

"Calleigh, it's fine." she said. "I wasn't doing anything today anyway."

"Well thank you for coming on such short notice." she said. "Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy have to go to work okay?"

Lizzie nodded, her blonde curls bouncing. Her eyes were glued to the big screen TV, where The Backyardigans were on. (I swear this is a real show. LOL so I don't own them.) Her arm was wrapped tightly around the teddy bear Tim had given her for her birthday a few weeks ago. Calleigh sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

Lizzie nodded again and Tim hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.

"Lizzie, I love you so much." he murmured in her ear. Lizzie hugged him back, kissing his rough cheek quickly.

"I wove you." she gave him a toothy grin and Tim smiled.

"Now why does she talk to you?" Calleigh whined, grabbing his hand. "We're now twenty minutes late. Bye angel."

"Bye." Lizzie's eyes were glued to the TV again.

"Tim, come on. She'll be here when we get back." Calleigh dragged him towards the door. Tim's eyes were focused on Lizzie and reluctantly he followed Calleigh to their Tahoe.

S/C--------

THREE YEARS LATER

Calleigh rubbed her eyes as she signed what seemed her hundredth report. There was a knock on the door and she smiled, seeing Horatio.

"Hi."

"Hey boss." he smirked.

"Horatio, you're still my boss. I don't care what IAB says." Calleigh said. "I still haven't gotten used to this yet."

He shrugged and sat down in front of his old desk.

"I'm learning from you Calleigh."

"You taught me how to do this job." she said. "You taught me everything I know."

"And you're teaching me new things that I never knew." Horatio said, picking a picture frame up off the desk. It was a picture of Calleigh and Tim on their wedding day five years ago.

"Put it down." Calleigh said quietly. Horatio obeyed and looked at her.

"How's Lizzie?"

"She's fine. Do you have that report? I want to get this all done at once."

Horatio nodded.

"It's downstairs in DNA." he replied. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Calleigh mumbled. "Horatio do you miss this?"

"Calleigh, I screwed up. I don't deserve this job. You do a terrific job at running the lab."

"You did not screw up. It's not your fault Tim didn't clean his gun. I really don't want to talk about this."

Horatio nodded.

"Calleigh, how long are you going to act like this?"

"For as long as I want." she replied. "Horatio, I'm not talking about this anymore. He died. I've tried moving on. I can't. Let's forget about it. Please go get me your report."

He nodded and walked out of the room. Calleigh grabbed the frame off her desk and stared at it, her finger lightly tracing over Tim's features. She felt tears coming on and quickly set the frame down and swallowed a cry. It didn't work. She began crying silently and pressed her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her sobs. Calleigh stood up, breathing deeply and walked over to the window that overlooked Trace. Oh God she missed Tim so much.

S/C----------

"Mom, I'm home." Calleigh called, walking in from the garage.

"Mommy!" Lizzie ran in, her blonde curls flowing behind her.

"Hey sweetheart!" Calleigh swept her up into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Were you good for Grandma?"

Lizzie nodded.

"How was school?" Calleigh asked as they walked into the living room.

"Fun. We finger-painted. Grandma hanged the picture on the refigator." Lizzie replied.

"That's good. I'll see it in a few minutes." Calleigh set her daughter down on the floor and smiled, seeing her son sitting on the couch. He smiled up at her, his chocolate eyes sparkling happily.

"Momma!" he quickly moved across the couch to where she was and Calleigh pulled him up into her arms.

"Hi."

"Timmy was bad!" Lizzie yelled.

"Not!" he stuck his tongue at her. Lizzie stuck her tongue right back at him.

"Guys, stop!" Calleigh exclaimed. "What did he do?"

"He tried flushing Snowball down the toilet!"

Calleigh sighed. Snowball was their kitten.

"No!" Timmy screeched.

"Timmy, sweetie you hurt Mommy's ear." Calleigh winced. "Mom!"

"Mommy, you hurt my ear." Timmy said.

"Sorry baby. Where's Grandma?"

"I'm right here." Margaret Duquesne appeared from the kitchen. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I run a lab." Calleigh retorted. "Have they eaten dinner?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well I'm going to put them to bed."

"No!" Tim whined. "Mommy, no!"

"That's his favorite word." Margaret smiled. "Wonder where he gets it from."

Calleigh glared at her.

"Don't start right now."

"Well he's exactly like him in every other way. Why not his attitude too?"

Calleigh chose to ignore her mother and grabbed Lizzie's hand.

"Sweetie, I want to you get your pajamas on and I'll be in soon okay?" she said. Lizzie nodded and ran upstairs to her room.

"Okay, come on my cute, little boy." Calleigh cooed, tickling Timmy under his chin. He giggled and allowed his mother to carry him upstairs.

S/C---------

"Why do you have to be so negative about him?" Calleigh asked, putting a few dishes away.

"Calleigh, he left you to raise two kids on your own."

"You make it sound like he said, 'Okay I hate my wife and want to make her suffer so shoot me and let me die.'" she snapped, tears filling her eyes. "God Mom you'd think you would want me to be happy. You hated Tim. You most likely still do. Well I don't care. I loved him and I still love him and I will not stopping loving him."

"I want you to be happy! Move on Calleigh. Find some man that will take care of you and my grandchildren!" Margaret exclaimed.

"I can take care of them just fine!" she yelled. "I don't want another husband!"

"Honey, you think I'm doing this to hurt you but I'm not. You can't be like this. You need someone."

"I have someone! I actually have two someones. I don't need someone to love Mom because I have my kids."

"Calleigh, he killed himself! He was a jackass that did not clean his gun and got himself shot! Maybe if he cleaned his gun, he'd still be here!"

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare talk about him that way!" she screamed. "I can't believe you! I can't listen to you anymore. Get out of my house!"

Margaret didn't argue. After the door slam shut, Calleigh collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. This was not how her life was supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Calleigh woke up to a loud banging downstairs. She realized someone was knocking on the door and she quickly got out of bed and went downstairs. Peeking out the window, Calleigh opened the door when she saw a detective she had never met at work.

"Can I help you?" she asked, pulling her robe tighter around her.

"Are you Calleigh Speedle?" the detective asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Vaughn. May I come in?"

"What's this about?" Calleigh asked, letting Vaughn into the living room.

"Mommy?"

Calleigh and Vaughn looked to the door and saw Lizzie.

"What's the matter Lizzie?" Calleigh asked.

"I heard banging."

"Oh honey, everything's fine. Just go upstairs for a few minutes okay?"

Lizzie nodded and ran back upstairs.

"Now what's this about?" Calleigh asked. Vaughn took a deep breath and began.

"Last night, your sister-in-law was found dead in a—"

"Whoa my sister-in-law? Detective, I don't have a sister-in-law."

"You are Calleigh Speedle right? 35? Married to Timothy Speedle? You're the supervisor at CSI?"

"Yes but I don't have a sister-in-law."

Vaughn handed her the file in his hands and Calleigh flipped it open and gasped. Inside was a picture from the ME's office. A woman around 35 with a startling resemblance to Tim was lying on the slab.

"You've never seen her?"

"No! I have no idea who she is!"

S/C-------

"Guys, look this case is... priority." Calleigh said quietly, flipping through the file. "Eric, what did you find?"

"Nothing." he said.

"Okay. I want you to go to the apartment and go over everything again."

"Calleigh..."

"Eric, please!"

"Yeah. I got it." he and Ryan walked out and Horatio walked in.

"I'm glad you decided to come to the team meeting." Calleigh muttered.

"I was on the phone."

"When you were the leader and I was on the phone, I made sure I got my ass in here and listened to what you had to say."

"I'm sorry." Horatio sat down and stared at Calleigh, who kept looking at the morgue picture. "Who is she?"

"Brianna Speedle. Tim's twin sister."

"I'm sorry."

"I had no idea who she was." Calleigh said quietly, remembering she had fingerprints to run. "I have to go do a few things."

S/C-------

Calleigh sighed and waited for the fingerprints to find a match. About ten minutes later they did and Calleigh sighed even louder, seeing the FBI link blinking at her.

"I see you finally found it."

"Dennis Sackheim." Calleigh turned in her chair. "This is my case."

"It's a federal case. The prints are from your girl, Brianna Speedle." the special agent sat down and looked over at the CSI supervisor.

"Why is this a federal case?" Calleigh went and clicked on the link and her mouth went dry. The prints she had found at the crime scene belonged to Brianna and she had been in the Witness Protection Program. "Oh my God."

S/C---------

Over at the crime scene, Eric dusted everything again to find, hopefully, any fingerprint. The apartment was neat, which was odd for a crime scene.

"Hey Delko!"

Eric reluctantly turned to look at Ryan.

"What Wolfe?"

"I got a partial."

S/C-------

Eric waited as the computer searched for a match. The computer denied access and Eric looked around. No one was near him and he read the box. He needed access. Only one person had that. Eric typed in 'Calleigh Speedle' and then in the password, put, 'Lizzie.'

"No... no way." he mumbled, quickly shutting the computer off. "There's no way."

Eric ran out of the fingerprint lab and to Trace, where he knew Horatio would be.

"H, we need to talk."

S/C-------

Calleigh sat in her office, her large, comfy swivel chair facing the door as she looked through a few books on the bookshelf. She heard the door close quickly and figured it was Horatio or Eric or Ryan.

"Horatio..."

Calleigh froze and finally composed herself and turned the chair around. She was dreaming. She had to be. Tim quickly pulled the shade down so that no one could look into the office. Calleigh stared at him for a minute.

"Calleigh..."

She was just happy that she was sitting down.

"I... no, this can't be happening." she choked out, her voice cracking. Tim felt his heart break. The last thing he wanted to do was make Calleigh cry and he was sure he had made her do it a lot.

"It is... I just... I've got a lot of explaining to do." he said, walking a bit closer. "Honey..."

Calleigh slowly stood up and walked over to him. Tim met her halfway and for a second they just stared at each other. Calleigh hesitantly leaned up and kissed him timidly. Tim wrapped his arm around her waist, his other hand cupping the back of her head. Calleigh slid her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together. The kiss quickly went from timid to passionate and a few minutes later they pulled apart. Calleigh stumbled back into her desk, knocking a few frames over. If it weren't under these circumstances, Tim would've laughed.

"It... it is you." she mumbled. Tim nodded, stepping a bit closer. Calleigh reached up and touched his cheek gently. "Tim..."

"I'm here." he smiled. Calleigh returned it and pulled his face closer to hers.

"You son of a bitch." she hissed and slapped him across the face. Tim touched his cheek gently and stared at her.

"I deserved that."

"Damn right you deserved it you good-for-nothing bastard!" Calleigh yelled, reaching out to slap him again. Tim allowed it. His cheek was on fire right now but he'd rather her slap him instead of shooting him. "I can't believe you! You... you lied to me!"

"Technically..."

Calleigh shoved him roughly into one of the chairs and he knocked it over, landing in it on his back.

"You have no idea what I've gone through!" she exclaimed, standing over him. Tim glanced at her foot and looked up at her, a venomous look in her green eyes. Outside the office, a few people had gathered, wondering what was going on in the enclosed room. "I thought you were dead!"

"Baby..."

"Don't baby me!"

"Honey..."

"No Tim! Don't try it! I'm not giving into you!" Calleigh exclaimed. "You know I should really... ugh!"

She kicked him in the shin and Tim finally sat up slightly and grabbed Calleigh around the waist, pulling her down to him. Before she could yell at him again, he pressed his lips against hers and rolled them over so he was on top.

"I'm sorry." he breathed after they pulled apart. "Okay? I'm sorry that I left you and Lizzie alone. I'm sorry about everything. Calleigh, I love you and I—"

Tim let out a groan and rolled off her as she brought her knee up between his legs.

"I don't want to talk to you." she snapped, getting off the floor. Tim finally composed himself and sat up.

"But I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to be in the same room with you right now! I... how could you do this to me?"

"If you'd shut up and let me talk..."

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up Timothy James Speedle!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter contains slight spoilers for season 3.

S/C-------

Calleigh sat in her room, tears steadily flowing down her cheeks. How could this be happening? She saw him lying there in a pool of blood. Why would he lie to her? Why wouldn't he tell her? Why did he go undercover to begin with? After she had yelled his name, Eric and Horatio burst into her office and unable to control herself, Calleigh ran from the room and left work for the day.

Calleigh ignored everything when she got home. She told her mother to take Lizzie and Timmy to the park so she could cool down for a while. She let the phone ring. She didn't answer the door. She just sat in her room, thinking about everything that had happened. Something hit her window and Calleigh, a confused look on her face, walked over to the window and scowled, seeing Tim standing there, a bunch of rocks in his hand. She shoved the window open and let out a yell.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you." Tim yelled back.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Honey I'm sorry!"

"Bull shit!"

"Calleigh, just let me in!"

"Hell no! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Can I at least see Lizzie?"

"She's not here. Now get the hell out of my yard."

"Hey it's my yard! I bought this house!"

"Yeah well when you 'died,'" Calleigh put quotes around this word, "I got this house! Bye Speedle!"

"I love you Calleigh!"

She slammed the window shut and flopped back on her bed. Calleigh sat there for a while and slowly fell asleep.

S/C------

Tim quietly opened his bedroom door and held back a sigh as he watched Calleigh sleep. She was curled up on her side, her hand resting gently on the opposite pillow and Tim had to smile when he saw her hand. She still had her wedding ring on. Tim quietly stepped out of his shoes and clothes and, knowing he'd get killed later on, got into bed next to Calleigh. She moaned slightly but wrapped her arm around Tim. His arm slid around her shoulders and his eyes slowly closed.

S/C-------

Calleigh slowly woke up about two hours later and smiled into Tim's chest.

"You're up." Tim said quietly, his fingers lightly running up and down Calleigh's arm.

"Mhmm." Calleigh kissed his shoulder and then realized what was going on. She let out a scream and jumped away from him. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"You need to hide your spare key better." Tim replied, sitting up. "Miss me?"

"You asshole!"

"Look, before you start kicking and screaming again, can I please just explain?"

"No you cannot."

"Stop being a stubborn bitch and let me talk."

Calleigh's eyes widened. She had never heard him talk like that to her.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

"I can't believe you just said it."

"Well you're acting like one. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Calleigh exclaimed. "You don't understand what's been going on, how everything's been! Horatio replaced you with this jerk, Ryan. Hagen killed himself. Ray Caine came back from the dead."

"I know about Ray."

"How?"

"Horatio told me."

"Horatio. Horatio told you?"

"Yeah..."

"When?"

"About three years ago."

"HE KNEW!" Calleigh exploded. "He knew you were still alive when all the rest of us thought you were rotting six feet under the damn ground!"

"I'd like the term deceased better." Tim smirked.

"Oh shut up." Calleigh whacked him over the head with a pillow. "I'm still pissed with you! You missed out on Lizzie and..."

Tim slowly got out of bed and dressed. His eyes landed on the dresser where Calleigh had a few picture frames. One was from their wedding and the other was a collage of pictures. Tim picked it up and glanced over the pictures. There was Lizzie when she was a baby. A few of Eric and Horatio and Alexx. Then in the middle...

"Who's this?" Tim waved the picture frame. Calleigh bit the inside of her cheek and beckoned him over.

"When I tell you, I want a full explanation from you. No secrets."

"Got it." Tim nodded, sitting next to her. Calleigh took a deep breath and took the frame from him.

"About two weeks after you left..."

Tim looked at the picture and shook his head, standing up. Calleigh knew he knew.

"You were pregnant?"

"Yeah. Now you owe me an explanation."

"No. Not yet." Tim shook his head. "Tell me about him."

"He's you." Calleigh replied. "In every way."

"What's his name?"

"Timothy."

"He's a jr.?"

"Yes. I know you said if we ever had a son then you didn't want him being named after you but I didn't really care when he was born."

"It's not that I didn't want him being named after me. I just didn't want to burden him with my name."

"Tim, tell me why you did this." Calleigh said quietly.

"My sister was in the witness protection and three years ago she started getting death threats again. I had to help her. I arranged it with Agent Sackheim and Horatio that I'd go undercover to watch her. I did a damn good job." he replied.

"Why'd she go into the program?"

"My asshole brother-in-law. Well ex brother-in-law. Brianna married into the Mob. She didn't know at first but after a year Donny decided to uh... introduce her to the business. She didn't want any part of it and divorced him. He came after her. FBI forced her to go into the program but she had to find her ex in-laws for them."

"Tim, I'm sorry." Calleigh jumped off the bed and walked over to the window.

"For what?"

"I've been so rude and you were just doing what you thought was right."

Tim shook his head and walked over to her.

"Calleigh, no. You're my wife and you come first. I shouldn't have went after her. I wouldn't have gone if I had known that you were pregnant. I wouldn't have gone at all but I felt the need to protect her."

"I don't want to fight over this with you." she said quietly, staring out the window. Tim lifted her chin gently and turned her face to his.

"Am I forgiven?"

Calleigh stared up into his deep, chocolate eyes and couldn't find a way to say 'No, you're not.'

"I'm sorry I hurt you." she said instead, making them both laugh.

"I deserved it._ I'm_ the one who's sorry for hurting you." Tim said. Calleigh flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. His arms slid around her waist and buried his face in her hair. "I love you Calleigh and I missed you so much."

"I... I love you too. Tim, you're not gonna leave me again are you?"

"Never baby."


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Timmy's being bad!" Lizzie tattled.

"I am not!" Timmy pouted, running into the break room. He jumped on his father and Tim groaned from the impact.

"He tripped me in the elator!"

"Lizzie, you fell out of the elevator." Calleigh reminded. "Stop bugging Daddy. He has to work."

"Why are you here?" Tim asked. Calleigh gave him a look and Tim set his son on the couch. "You guys can watch TV."

Lizzie ran over to the couch and sat down, grabbing the remote from her brother. Timmy yanked it back and Tim sighed and pulled the remote out of both of their grasps. He turned the Discovery Channel on and put the remote up in one of the cabinets.

"Now neither of you watch something good." he said and walked out. "What's going on?"

"Someone was at the house." Calleigh said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I picked Lizzie up from kindergarten and Timmy from my mom's and I went home. The front window was broken and the door was open slightly. There was no one near the house but someone definitely was in there while none of us were home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll get Eric to go over."

"Tim, you don't think they know about you do you?" Calleigh asked. Tim shook his head. He knew he was lying but he just wanted her to stay calm.

"Just don't worry about it right now. When we know something then you can alright?" he said. Calleigh nodded and Tim kissed her quickly. When they pulled away, Calleigh hugged him tightly.

"I don't want anything happening to you." she murmured. "You've only been back for a week."

"I know and nothing's going to happen to me. I promise." Tim kissed her once more, this time with a bit more passion and then let her go. "I don't want you going home. Keep the kids here."

"That's why I brought them here." Calleigh winked.

S/C-------

Tim sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing. This is great."

"Speed, just relax." Horatio said. He let out a cynical laugh and shook his head.

"That's what I'm telling Calleigh to do. What am I supposed to do? I'm not letting her and the kids near the house until I know what's going on."

"I understand that." Horatio nodded. "Look I booked a suite at The Hilton for you, Calleigh, and the kids."

"H, you don't have to do that."

"I am though. Hang there until everything is settled."

"I'm working the case."

"Speed," Horatio put a hand on his shoulder, "You've already missed three years because of work. Your family comes before a case."

"Brianna is my family. She's my sister for God's sake."

"She'd want you to take care of them. Let me work the case. I'll keep you updated."

Tim began to protest but nodded and walked out of the office. He went down to the break room, where the kids, Calleigh, and Eric were sitting. Timmy hopped off the couch and attached himself to Tim's leg.

"Daddy, Mommy changed the TV."

"Good. I guess the evolution of bugs weren't interesting was it?"

"Nope." Timmy shook his head and Tim put him down in Calleigh's lap. He looked at Lizzie, who was fast asleep. He brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes and looked up at Calleigh.

"Horatio's putting us up at The Hilton." he said.

"Why?"

"I don't want you guys near the house."

"Why not?" Timmy asked. "House fun!"

"Yeah I know it is buddy but Daddy just wants you and Mommy and Lizzie to be safe."

Timmy shrugged and played with a few Legos Eric had grabbed from his own son.

"It's them isn't it?" Calleigh asked quietly.

"I don't know. I think so. I just want to be careful even if I'm wrong." Tim replied.

"What about the case?"

"H is working it. He said he'll keep us informed."

S/C-------

Calleigh felt Tim's arms slip around her waist as she stood on the balcony, looking over Miami.

"You're too tense." he mumbled, moving his hands up to her shoulders. Calleigh moaned lightly as Tim slowly began massaging her shoulders.

"I'm... oh God Tim..."

He grinned and pressed his lips against her neck.

"As I was trying to say," Calleigh said in a teasing tone, "I'm sorry if I seem tense. I have two kids and you to worry about."

"Baby you don't have to worry about anything." Tim mumbled. His hands had stopped but his lips didn't. Calleigh sighed and turned around. Before she could say anything, Tim had his lips on hers hungrily. She slowly opened her mouth to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tim opened one eye slightly and moved over to a chair. He sat down with Calleigh in his lap and never wanted to let her go.

"Yes I do." she breathed. "I don't want to lose you again. I don't want to lose Lizzie or Timmy."

"I know. Neither do I. But I promise you Calleigh, nothing's going to happen. Everything's fine."

"You're a horrible liar." she said. Tim shrugged and moved over. Calleigh stretched out next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, her arm going around his chest. "I'm serious. You are."

"I don't know what to tell you then."

"I want the truth Tim!"

"I gave you the truth and you said I was lying!" he laughed.

"You were partially telling the truth." Calleigh reasoned. "Everything isn't fine."

"Well what do you want to do about it then?"

As if Calleigh knew. She was so confused about everything and he expected her to find a way to make everything fine? Oh no. He would just go against her idea anyway because he was Tim Speedle and everything had to be his way or they didn't do it at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim rolled over and opened his eyes slowly, sensing he was alone in bed. He managed to drag himself into the living room of the suite and saw Calleigh sitting on the couch, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Hey..." he said softly so not to startle her. Calleigh looked up at him, giving him a weak smile. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep." she replied. Tim joined her on the couch and pulled her towards him. "I keep wondering when it's all going to stop. I woke up and thought maybe we were at home and something had happened to the kids. We see this all the time at work but I always say it's not going to happen but here, it's happening right now. Right now, I don't care about me. I just worry about you and Lizzie and Timmy... I don't want anything happening to you three..."

"Stop. Calleigh, nothing's going to happen to any of us." he said quietly. "Horatio and Eric are going to figure it out like they always do."

"No. Tim I worked Brianna's case. These people are good. They don't leave anything behind."

"No one is that good. There's always something. Okay? I don't want you worrying about the case. We're fine. We're in the middle of a five star hotel with police roaming the outside. Nothing is going to happen."

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"Because every time someone says that it gets worse and I don't want to have to go through something horrible. Losing you once was enough."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I swear to you Calleigh I will not let anything happen to you or Lizzie or Timmy. God I can't say it enough..." Tim murmured, kissing Calleigh's head lightly. "I love you guys so much and..."

The ringing of a cell phone cut Tim off and he grabbed it off the coffee table.

"Speedle."

"Well long time no see."

Tim walked over to the balcony and stared out at Miami.

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good. I hear you've got yourself a nice little family Tim."

"Donny, if you go anywhere near them..."

His brother-in-law cut him off with a bark-like laugh.

"If I go anywhere near them you'll kill me. Yeah I've heard. By the way, I stopped by your house. I looked around but nothing interested me... well one thing did."

"Yeah? What was that?"

"A pretty picture of you and your wife. I have to say Tim, she is beautiful."

"Yeah well she's off the market."

"Mhmm. If you die, then she will be on the market right?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for causing you such distress. I know how much Bri meant to you."

"So you killed her then?"

Calleigh walked up next to Tim, wrapping an arm around his waist. His arm slid around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"I didn't say I did. Tell Calleigh I said hi. See her now, holding you tightly, trying to keep you calm."

Tim stepped away from the balcony, taking Calleigh with him. Donny laughed menacingly in his ear.

"Doesn't matter if you leave the window Tim. I don't care where you go. I'm going to find you. I'm going to make your life a living a hell. I may kidnap a kid or both in the process. I may hurt your precious Calleigh."

"You stay away from them."

"I'll do whatever I want."

"Yeah? Then I think you need someone to teach you a lesson."

"That gonna be you?"

"You gonna hurt my kids?"

"Depends on if you do what I want you to."

"A bribe?"

"Possibly. I want you to do me a small favor. If you do it, then I won't hurt Elizabeth and Tim Jr. If you don't do it, well then there's going to be hell to pay."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Well Tim, do you want to live knowing you could be the one deciding your kids' fates?"

"You know I knew there wasn't something right with you from the moment Brianna brought you home."

"Mhmm. Listen, this is what I want..."

Tim listened and snorted.

"Are you shitting me?"

"No. I'm serious. Twenty-four hours Tim. I know you won't let me down right?"

"If I can get it in time."

"You better hurry then."

Donny hung up the phone first and Tim snapped his cell phone shut.

"What does he want?" Calleigh asked.

"He wants $10,000, me to fly him out of the country, and his criminal records to disappear from the databases."

"You know that you will be called an accomplice and get arrested right?"

"Not if I do it right."

S/C--------

"I think you're insane." Horatio said, laughing. "I honestly do Speed."

"Look, I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep my family safe." he said.

"So helping a criminal escape is keeping your family safe?"

"I'm not helping him escape. I want you to wire me up so I can record a confession from him and then I want back-up to come in and arrest him."

"What if he knows you're lying and shoots you?"

"I'll put a Kevlar on."

Horatio shook his head.

"You're a crazy man Speed."

"Like I said, whatever it takes." he said as his cell phone rang. "Speedle."

"Daddy!"

"Lizzie? Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared!"

"What do you mean you're scared? Isn't Ryan there? Lizzie?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Donny, what the hell is this shit?"

"I figured we'd up the stakes a bit."

"Where are you?"

"Did you do what I ask?"

"I will just tell me where you are!"

"No. I don't want to hear 'I will.' Did you or did you not?"

"I erased your name from the databases." Tim lied.

"Good boy. Remember the ticket and the money."

S/C-------

Tim shoved Ryan into the counter and he yelped in surprise.

"You son a bitch!"

"What the hell did I do?" Ryan asked.

"What the hell did you do? What the hell did I tell you do to Wolfe?"

"Watch Lizzie..."

"Right. Did you do that?"

"Your brother-in-law came, said you asked him to take her."

"Are you an idiot?" Tim yelled. "Horatio gave you an order, I gave you an order to watch her and you let her off with some psycho?"

"He said he was your brother-in-law."

"I don't care!"

"Tim!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Shut up! Ryan, I don't care if he said he was the president you weren't supposed to let her out of your sight! Now our whole damn plan is screwed up because you had to be stupid! And now because of you, my daughter's life is at risk!"

"What is going on?" Calleigh screamed. The room went silent.

"Wonderboy over here was told to watch Lizzie." Tim said. "Donny decided to pay him a visit and say that I asked him to take Lizzie. Ryan let him walk of with her! Now she's missing and I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do."

"Why don't you just going along with your original idea?" Ryan suggested.

"My original idea was to not give him the money or the plane ticket! I was going to put fakes in the bag! Now when he checks that bag Ryan, he may decide to hurt Lizzie because I cheated him."

"Why don't you get the money?"

"You have an idea to come up with 10 grand in fifteen hours?" Tim yelled.

"Alright, calm down." Horatio started.

"No! I'm not going to calm down! He killed my sister what the hell makes you so sure he won't do it again, this time to my five-year-old?"

"What the hell do you care Speedle?" Ryan asked. "I mean, you're gone for three years and then we find out that you left to protect your sister? What's more important your wife and kids or your sister?"

"Don't make me make that decision but maybe if you put a gun to my head, yeah it's going to be Calleigh and our children." Tim snapped. "And don't think I don't care. Because I care a whole lot."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: In the beginning of the story Calleigh was the head of the team because IAB demoted Horatio after Tim's 'death'. Since he's back, Calleigh gave up her role and Horatio is back to being the boss.

S/C--------

Tim heard the door open behind him and Calleigh joined him out on the stairs.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." he said quietly.

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I lost my temper with Ryan. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I just... I can't believe he'd let this happen."

"He's always been a jerk." Calleigh said. "I just want her back."

"I know. I do too."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea." Tim mumbled, feeling Calleigh's arms slip around him. He sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Tim instantly felt horrible when he felt Calleigh shaking in his embrace. "Calleigh..."

She looked up at him tearfully and Tim gently wiped her tears away.

"I promise everything is going to be fine. I'm going to find some way to get her back."

S/C---------

Calleigh walked out of the break room and saw her mother standing in the lobby.

"Mom. You came." she said, walking over. "We need to talk."

Margaret nodded and let her daughter lead her over to the sitting area.

"What's so urgent that you made me miss my hair appointment?" she asked bitterly.

"Well if your hair means more to you than your granddaughter than you can just leave now." Calleigh snapped.

"What's going on?"

"Lizzie's been kidnapped."

"You seem so calm."

"I don't want to have a break down in front of everyone but yes I am close to losing it." Calleigh choked on her words. "I need $10,000."

Margaret laughed.

"Where do you expect me to get this from?"

"What happened to this great fortune you have?"

"That's my money."

Calleigh stared at her mother in disbelief.

"I can't believe you. You got so much from all of your jobs and inheritance..."

"If your father ever found out about this money..."

"No one is telling Daddy! I'm asking you to help me get my daughter back!" Calleigh exclaimed. "What is it Mom? 2 million?"

"Shh!"

"No! 10 grand won't even make a dent in it. You'll still have close to 2 million!" Calleigh hissed.

"Maybe you should watch your kids better." Margaret snapped. "Or maybe you shouldn't let your idiotic husband deal with the mob!"

"You know, I don't know why I even thought of asking you! I just thought maybe... now that I'm grown we'd become closer and you'd help me out. I've never asked you for anything Mom and you know how much she means to me. If I lose her, I..."

"You've never asked me for anything? 'Mom, let me enter this beauty pageant. Mom, help me pay my college tuition.' Mom, Mom, Mom. That's all I ever heard from your mouth when you were growing up."

"Look, I have thirteen hours to find Lizzie and so help me God if she dies because you have to be a stubborn bitch that wants her never ending money for herself instead of trying to help get your granddaughter back..." Calleigh trailed off. "I thought you cared about her. I guess I was wrong."

She turned and walked away, leaving her mother to find her way out.

S/C------

Tim walked into Ballistics and went to the back where the firing range was. Calleigh was sitting on the counter, her gun and a gun cleaning kit next to her.

"Did you clean it enough?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Calleigh gave him a weak smile and began putting her gun together. "I heard your mom was here."

Now Tim... well he had hated a few people in his time but he had never hated anyone as much as he hated his mother and father-in-law. He hated all the pain that they had caused Calleigh as she was growing up.

"Yeah." Calleigh nodded.

"Why?"

"I... my mother is a... millionaire. She doesn't live like it but she has it stashed away for when she wants to use it. I asked her if she could spare some money."

"Some or all of the $10,000?" Tim asked. Calleigh gave him a look.

"I thought she cared about Lizzie." she replied quietly, tears filling her eyes. Tim walked over to the counter and Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. "She said no of course."

"I have an idea." Tim kissed her quickly and ran out.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim made his way up the sidewalk to the rundown house. This was where Donny was; where his Lizzie was...

"Glad to see you made it." Donny snapped, getting off the chair he was sitting on. "You were down to a half hour."

"It took me a while to get your money." Tim said, swinging the gym bag in his hand. "Plus I had to get the plane ticket."

"Oh."

"Now give me Lizzie."

"Whoa, hold on." Donny smirked. "Have a seat Tim."

"I'd rather stand."

"Mhmm. I'd like to have a talk."

S/C--------

"What's taking him so long?" Calleigh asked worriedly. She, Tyler, Eric, and Horatio were in a surveillance van down the street from Donny's place. SWAT and squad cars were close behind them. "He said it'd only be a few minutes."

"Calleigh, calm down." Horatio ordered gently. "He knows what he's doing."

"No he doesn't Horatio! There's nothing in the bag except a bunch of notebooks and paper! What if he kills him?"

"Calleigh, if you'd kindly shut up we'd be able to hear what's coming over the audio feed." Tyler said.

"Tyler, you don't understand." she said quietly. "I need him."

"You've gotten on three years without him. A few minutes is not going to make a difference." Eric said.

"It may not be a few minutes." Calleigh snapped. "It could be the rest of my life."

"Why don't one of us go get some coffee?" Tyler suggested.

S/C------

"Why did you kill her?" Tim asked. Donny smiled evilly and leaned on his elbows on his knees.

"Because I had to. She would've leaked everything and everything would've been over. Now I know that you don't have anyone with you because if you did, then little Lizzie is going to get a bullet."

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs."

"Let me see her."

"Give me my money first."

'Shit.' Tim thought. This was what he was afraid of.

"No. I want Lizzie first because how do I know that you're not going to hurt her if I give you the money?"

"How do I know it's not vice versa?" Donny countered. "How do I know that my money is in there?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Don't you trust _me_?"

"Well, unlike you," Tim started, "I haven't committed a crime so it'll be my word we're going on. Okay? So let's go get Lizzie and then I can give you your money."

Donny pondered this and nodded.

"Just because I'm a nice guy though." he said.

"Right." Tim nodded, following Donny upstairs.

S/C-----

"Now, you have your kid..." Donny said, sneering. Lizzie was tucked safely behind Tim.

"Let me let her out to the car first." Tim said.

"Daddy..."

"Shh... honey, everything's fine. Come on Donny, 'cause you're a nice guy, right?"

"Tim, I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I still don't know if you're playing me or not."

"I'm not playing you."

"I hope you're not because you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious angel right?" Donny asked. Tim glanced behind him to Lizzie, her green eyes, wide with fear.

"Look, she didn't do anything to you. Let her go."

"But see, then it's not fun anymore."

"It's not fun to begin with. Come on, she's just a kid."

"Exactly! A kid that means something to you. I can hold her life over your head and make you do what I want. Give. Me. My. Money."

Now Lizzie, was a smart kid. Tim held his hand back to her and she read it. Even though her dad's handwriting was messy she could tell that the black ink said, 'Van. Mommy. Go.'

Tim walked back to the door and opened it. Lizzie ran out and Donny glared at Tim and lunged for him. Tim ducked and shook his head.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Oh I get it."

"No. If you did, then you know that I have something planned." Tim said, enough of this stupid game.

"And that's why I'm going to kill you." Donny said.

S/C------

"Horatio, do something!" Calleigh screamed.

S/C------

Donny threw his gun down in disgust, seeing he was out of bullets.

"Give me yours." he ordered, eyeing the 9MM holstered to Tim's belt. He handed it over to him. Donny raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You're not afraid are you?"

"Nope. My daughter's safe. That's all I care about."

"So you don't care that you're about to die?"

"Not at all."

S/C-------

Calleigh couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was he being stupid? Why was he acting like this? Eric had brought Lizzie into the van and she hugged Calleigh tightly.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're okay." she murmured, stroking her blonde hair.

"Mommy I was scared." Lizzie cried.

"I know angel but everything's fine now." Calleigh said as Horatio walked out of the van.

S/C-------

"Any last words Tim?" Donny asked, raising the gun. Tim nodded.

"I hate you."

"How charming." Donny smirked. His finger squeezed the trigger but... nothing happened. "What the fuck!"

"One thing you have to know about Speed," Horatio growled, grabbing Donny from behind, "He doesn't clean his gun."

Tim smiled and helped Horatio lead Donny outside.

"I told you I had a plan Donny." Tim said. "You just didn't get it."

"This isn't finished Speedle."

"Yeah it is. You're going away for a very long time." Tim nodded, taking his gun from Horatio. He started down the street towards the white van. Calleigh jumped out and hugged him tightly.

"God I thought he was going to kill you!"

"Nope."

"But you better clean your gun." Calleigh said sternly.

"Baby, I always do. I figured I'd just use this to my advantage for once."

"And if his gun was loaded?"

Tim pulled away from her and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Kevlar." he replied. Calleigh couldn't fight the smile off her face and he grinned back at her.

"I'm just glad you're all right." she murmured, moving closer to him.

"I'm glad you're all right too. Did you get Lizzie?"

"Yeah. Eric took her for some ice cream. I didn't want her to be around if things got screwed up. Can we stop talking?"

"Can I just say one thing?"

"Depends on what it is." Calleigh said, wrapping her arms around Tim's neck. She pulled his head down to hers but before their lips met, Tim said what he wanted to say,

"I love you so much."

"I love you too but if you ever pull a stunt like this again then I'll be the one trying to kill you." Calleigh said. Tim knew she wasn't kidding but snickered anyway. Calleigh rolled her eyes and met his lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

"We do have a murderer/kidnapper to book." Horatio said, walking past.

"Can't I just have five minutes?" Tim complained.

"Don't do it on my time." Horatio replied, then with a smirk he added, "Or my desk for that matter."

"Horatio!" Calleigh squealed, turning bright red. "I can't believe you just said that!"

He laughed quietly and made his way over to the Hummer. Tim waited until he drove away and then pulled Calleigh back to him, kissing her deeply. He backed her up against the van, rather urgently and Tyler popped his head out of the window.

"Hey! I am still in here!" he exclaimed. Tim groaned and Calleigh smiled, kissing his pouting lips. Again, they got into a heated kiss. He rested his hands on her hips and slowly they moved up and down her sides as Calleigh's played with his hair. Tyler rolled his eyes and stuck his head back in the window. Tim gave a yelp when he felt his cell phone vibrate on his hip. Giving the mechanism a glare, he flipped it open.

"What!" he yelled.

"You better get your ass in that car and get over to CSI or you're not going to have a job tomorrow morning."

Click.

"I hate that man." Tim mumbled as he and Calleigh walked towards their SUV.

"Oh it'll only be a little while and then we can go home. I'll put the kids to bed early..." she smiled seductively.

"Sounds like a plan and I like it." Tim leaned over the arm rest and kissed her quickly before driving off to CSI.

the end


End file.
